Through the Fire
by Englishgirl
Summary: song fic to Walk throught Fire from the musical Buffy episode. Harry prepares to go and fight Voldemort


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer!!!!!!!!  
  
WALK THROUGH FIRE  
  
Harry pulled on his cloak. Tonight was the night. The night he had been training for since Sirius died.  
  
Putting his wand into a pocket of his robes and a dagger into the other he turned and left his bedroon at Grimmauld Place, closing the door behind him.  
  
As he descended the stairs Harry could see the worried faces of the remaining order members looking at him. They stood and watched him leave alone - as he was always destined to do.  
  
Silently Harry headed out of the house not acknowledging the friends he had distanced himself from. Not telling anyine of the darkness that now plagued his soul.  
  
He looked around at the surrounding houses where people sat by their fireplaces content in each others company.  
  
//I touch the fire and it freezes me  
  
I look into it and it's black  
  
Why cant I feel  
  
My skin should crack and peel  
  
I want the fire back//  
  
Harry was going straight to Voldemorts castle. A sharp pain in his scar, signalling that Voldemort was angry, blinded Harry for a moment.  
  
//Now through the smoke he calls to me  
  
to make my way across the flame  
  
I'll save the day  
  
or maybe melt away  
  
I guess it's all the same  
  
So I will walk through the fire  
  
Cause where else can I turn  
  
I will walk through the fire and let it.//  
  
Snape stirred a potion. Dumbledore had advised him to stay away from the final battle, as James son, that dratted Potter boy marched against the dark lord. Probably to his death. Snape stared into the fire beneath his cauldron. After everything that Voldemort had done to him over the years, this was one battle he couldn't avoid. Besides, during Harry's training over his sixth year, he had grown somewhat fond of the boy, although he hated himself for it.  
  
//the mark I bear is scorching me  
  
Harry's is laughing I've no doubt  
  
I hope he fries  
  
I'm free if that git dies  
  
I'd better help him out//  
  
Sighing, extinguishing the flame from beneath the cauldron, Snape marched out.  
  
//Cause he is drawn to the fire  
  
some people never learn  
  
and he will walk through the fire and let it..//  
  
The members of the order looked at each other guiltily. Dumbledore stood silently wondering for the thousandth time if he was doing the right thing  
  
//Will this stop the war that plagues us  
  
am I leaving him in danger  
  
is my student too far gone to care//  
  
Lupin faced Dumbledore, worry creasing his forehead  
  
//what if Harry cant defeat him?//  
  
Molly stood as well and her face bearing an identical picture of worry to Lupin's.  
  
//Lupin here is right where needed//  
  
She cast an urgent look around the room as though searching out more allies  
  
//or we could just sit around and stare//  
  
Everyone set their faces into a grim aexpression and headed out of the door.  
  
//we'll see it through - it's what we're always here to do  
  
so we will walk through the fire//  
  
Harry apperated to the edge of Voldemort's castle grounds, it was pitch black  
  
//So one by one they turn from me  
  
I guess my friends cant face the cold  
  
But why I froze, not one among them knows and never can be told//  
  
The order apperated in behind Harry.  
  
//he came from the veil much graver//  
  
Snape appeared beside them  
  
//first I'll kill him then I'll save him//  
  
His eyes met the others in the order's.  
  
//everything is turning out so dark//  
  
Harry marched on oblivious.  
  
//Going through the motions, walking through the part//  
  
The others ran to catch him up, Snape in the lead  
  
//No I'll save him then I'll kill him//  
  
Hearing footsteps behind him, Harry span around and smiled. As one they marched on, Voldemorts castle growing nearer  
  
//these endless days are finally ending in a blaze  
  
and we are caught in the fire  
  
the point of no return  
  
so we will walk through the fire, and let it burn!!!  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it burn  
  
Let it BURN!//  
  
They smashed through the front door of the castle. 


End file.
